A Chance At Fate
by Day-Dreamer100
Summary: Ever had a bad day? How about everyday of your life since 2nd grade... That is how life is for the poor adopted 13 year old Scarlet Jones. Thankfully she has her one true friend, Rachle Gonzalas. Or will they be friends after this! Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl and A Friend**

** Once there was a young girl, named Scarlet, who was always very distant. Only no one knew what she was so distant for. She was like a gentle breeze. There one moment and gone the next. She was distant at school, at home, and anywhere else she was. It seemed like she would be lost forever. A friendless being in this giant world she lived in. Nobody knew her, really knew her that is. Well nobody but her only true friend, Rachle. Only Rachle knew her secret. She had vowed to never tell and has kept her word so far. Rachle was the only one that ever listened to her. A true friend... But little did they know, their loyalty would soon be tested. And if one of them failed then Scarlet would lose her only true friend. Losing herself into darkness as well. As time went on the friends became closer and more understanding by the day. The time of the their test was getting very close now! Soon they would both have a serious choice to make. They could choose to stand tall and encourage each other, or they could join the enemy and turn their backs on the other. Never to look back again at what might have been. What will they choose!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meltdown**

"Ra- Rachle, I ca-ca- can't take it anymore!" Scarlet screamed out behind the tears, " Why did I ever have to learn that dreaded secret!?" Rachle could hear Scarlet trying and hold back some more tears. "What happened Scarlet? Did someone hurt you?" Said the soft comforting vioce of Rachle through the phone. The crying on the other end of the line was too loud to hear Rachle's question. "Hang on. I am coming over!" As Rachle was jogging over all she could could think about was "What could have happened to make her snap like this?" Well she soon found out. Scarlet had been dealing with bulling since second grade as everyone knew, but no one knew that they were now bringing up her deepest darkest secret. (Not even Rachle knew this yet.) Rachle rushed through the door...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

Rachle, still panting, searched the entire bedroom with no sign of Scarlet. She was tying to figure out where she would have gone when a slight breeze made her shiver. She realized the window was open and had a sudden thought. She rushed over to look out the window. Sure enough outside, under an oak tree was a red-eyed, crying, Scarlet. Rachle, not wanting to waste any time, climbed through the window and walked over to where scarlet was.

"Hey, are you okay?"said Rachle a bit shaken, "I was so worried about you!"

I- I- I'll be alright." Scarlet said trying to stop crying, "It is just so hard to take."

Rachle gave Scarlet a big hug saying that she would always be there for. Scarlet went on to tell Rachle that she had something really important to tell her. Something that would explain a lot of things.

" You know how I made you promise to never tell anyone that I had been talking to my biological family?" Scarlet questioned neverously.

"Yes of course I remember." stated Rachle A bit confused.

Scarlet looked up, "Well I didn't tell you everything about that."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rachle Sitting down so that she was facing Scarlet.

"Well, it turns out that before my adoption... I... was...kinda... kidnapped. I mean I was found obviously." Scarlet wispered so quietly that Rachle barely could hear her.

"Oh, wow. Why didn't you tell me?" Rachle asked taken aback.

"Because, I didn't want to be a downer... And at first, I wasn't..." Scarlet's voice drifted off into the distance.

"You weren't what?" asked Rachle.

"Wasn't sure if I could totally trust you. I'm so sorry!" Scarlet was on the verge of tears again.

Rachle gave her another hug. "It's okay. I understand completely. I'm just glad you decided to tell me this."

They both sat there and talked about how they both should handle this. They finally agreed to keep it to themselves. Now they are as close as two friends could be. They look out for one another everyday and in every way. When Scarlet gets down and out she goes and finds Rachle and they remember that very day. Leaving reality for just a moment to go to a place where everything is perfect and nothing goes wrong. Then when they return to the real world things seem just like that place. Every thing is perfect and it seems like no one could ever hurt them. I believe that both Scarlet and Rachle passed there test with flying colors... I knew they could do it!


End file.
